Clockwork Rook
Clockwork Rook= |-| Damaged Rook= , (60%), (50%) |name = Damaged Rook}} The Clockwork Rook is the third monster in the Chess Monster collection. Like the Clockwork Knight and Bishop, the Rook is a mechanical creature generally found around Maxwell's parts of the world (Chess terrain and the Wooden Thing). The Clockwork Rook is the combination of a rhino and a rook chess piece. With normal damage modifier characters, they take 9 hits with a Spear; 8 with a Bat Bat; 6 with a Tentacle Spike, Ham Bat, and Thulecite Club; and 5 with Dark Sword to be killed. When killed, a Clockwork Rook drops two Gears. Behaviour The Rook will raise its front leg and slam on the ground several times before charging at and ramming the player. It will also destroy anything that stands in between it and the player, including other clockwork pieces. This is useful, as Clockwork Rooks will often kill other chess pieces in a couple of hits. Their attacks can be used to destroy structures as well, similar to Deerclops and Krampus. When the Rook hits a Tree or Beehive, for example, it will quickly demolish it and leave the resources behind. This can be useful for helping to get Marble from Marble Trees without a Pickaxe. Damaged Rook Damaged Rook is a pale, battered rook covered in Nightmare Fuel. It has same base stats as Clockwork Rook and drops 2 Gears. It occurs naturally in the Ruins, but also has a chance to spawn from Broken Clockworks when they are destroyed. The player can spawn an allied Damaged Rook(or any other chess piece) by using 3 gears to repair a pile of Broken Clockworks. Even as allies, Damaged Rooks are very destructive and caution should be exercised when fighting enemies. Trivia *The Clockwork Rook was implemented in the "Hungry For Your Hunger" update. *The mob's design draws inspiration from the castle (or rook) in chess, which also can only charge ahead in straight lines. *When more than one Clockwork Rook are charging, they can collide in mid-charge and kill each other. *The Clockwork Rook was originally called a Clockwork Castle. *The Clockwork Rook looks very similar to the Ancient Guardian, even possessing identical feet, possibly implying that it was made to imitate the guardian. *The Clockwork Rook has a chance of summoning a Treeguard by destroying trees in its path. The summoned Treeguard will then become hostile towards the Clockwork Rook, but neutral towards the player. Gallery Castle.png|Original design of the Clockwork Rook, as seen in the A Little Rain Must Fall trailer puzzle Sleeping_castle.png|A Clockwork Rook sleeping Frozen_Rook.png|Frozen Clockwork Rook Ancient Guardian.png|Ancient Guardian, which looks very similar to a Clockwork Rook Rook Charge.jpg|A Rook being manipulated into attacking one of its allies. Rook Charging.jpg|A rook during its charging attack. Dead Rook.jpg|A dead Rook Rook Guard.jpg|A Damaged Rook guarding some Broken Clockworks in the Ruins Rook Statue.jpg|A Damaged Rook destroying an Ancient Statue in its path. frozen broken rook.png|frozen broken clockwork rook Category:Followers Category:Monsters Category:Mobs Category:Clockwork Monsters Category:Hostile Creatures Category:Ruins Creatures Category:Non-Renewable Category:Surface Creatures